deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Parax./Adaptor
Credit for the Adaptors goes to Ensteinium99. I simply made the page and added new features to it (such as the requirements) The Adaptors are new types of Necromorphs. They aren't very common, and they have an "elite" form. This "elite" form is the Enhanced Adaptor, but there is only one. This Enhanced Adaptor can regenerate limbs, but requires biomass to do so. Background Adaptors are special Necromorphs that are capable of changing their form to adapt. For example, if they took the form of a Slasher, they would mutate into a Leaper if they lost a leg. However, one can tell the difference between an Adaptor and the forms they take. *Even in their Puker form, they have a lower jaw (while a Puker's lower jaw has been melted off)that has sets of jagged, razor-sharp teeth. *Their legs have merged together, much like a Puker, and grew another leg from unused bones and organs. The left leg has a foot with 6 talons on it as well, which also points out an Adaptor. *If not in their Slasher form, their blades are slightly visible. Two long bumps are in their backs, where the blades are located for later use. Origin The Adaptor was an escaped Necromorph that Unitologists were genetically engineering back on the USG Ishimura. It later attacks Titan Station with its Necromorph brethren, and during the destruction of the station, is caught in the vacuum of space when Ellie Langford damages the station. It attempts to grab ahold of Ellie's gunship, and when the station explodes, multiple parts of the Adaptor is fried, damaging it horribly. It isn't seen until we are halfway through Dead Space 3. Adaptations This is a list of the currently known requirements to adapt. *Brute: For an Adaptor to become a Brute, it must be near several infected corpses. *Slasher: No requirements are needed unless an Adaptor is in its Leaper form. In that case, if it has only one leg, it will always wait until it finds another one lying around before it becomes a Slasher. *Puker: Nothing is needed to become a Puker. *Divider: If an Adaptor becomes a Divider, it must be careful; if it splits into pieces, it can no longer change forms unless the head form takes over another body. *Leaper: The only requirement to become a Leaper is for an Adaptor to lose one of its legs. Death Scene The are unique death scenes for each form. *Brute: It will simply mutilate Isaac and devour his torso. *Slasher: The Adaptor will stab Isaac in the chest and chew his head off. *Puker: The Adaptor will tear Isaac's helmet in half and spit acid onto Isaac's head, burning him to death. *Divider: The same death scene for normal Dividers. *Leaper: The Adaptor will chew through his chest, then disfigure him with multiple bites to his face. *In the last 3 chapters, the Enhanced Adaptor will chase Isaac multiple times and fight him. *The Enhanced Adaptor will stalk Isaac during the last 2 chapters after its last encounter (which resulted in it being flung off a bridge). During the fight, it will only appear as a Brute, Leaper and Puker. the unique death scenes from above will occur, but there is another. **If the Enhanced Adaptor is in its Puker form and attacks Isaac when he's on critical health, it will retract sharp teeth that it uses in its Leaper form to bite through his neck. It will then retract a Slasher blade from its back and stab him twice while biting him. It finally pulls his helmet off now that it has chewed through it, and regurgitates acid onto his face, burning him to death. **If it is in its Leaper form, it will simply bite his chest multiple times, and leaves him to bleed to death. **When in the Brute form when Isaac has critical health, it grabs him, tears off his leg, and throws him against a wall. The camera turns to Isaac's view, and the Enhanced Adaptor closing in on him, mouth open. As the screen goes dark, horrified screams and cracking sounds will be heard. Trivia *The first Adaptor that Isaac encounters is the only Enhanced Adaptor in the game. When Isaac is exploring a hallway, he looks through a window on the bottom of a wall and notices something move on the floor below him. Suddenly, the Adaptor, which is in its Puker form, jumps up and regurgitates acid on the window in a failed attempt to get in. It then dashes into a vent, and is encountered 2 rooms after. Gallery File:Adaptor Puker.png|A figure Shade Link created. This is the Enhanced Adaptor in Puker form. Note the image is flipped. File:Adaptor Slasher.png|The same figure changed into a Slasher (blades were hidden inside the back) File:Adaptor Leaper.png|The same figure, with its detachable right leg removed to form a Leaper. Note: Still under construction.